


Keith and Lance Discover the Secrets of the Universe

by whatacasstastrophe



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, loosely based off Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7604407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatacasstastrophe/pseuds/whatacasstastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith is young and confused and scared. But so is Lance. Maybe they can figure out the universe together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Red//Blue

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing was written corresponding with the klance week prompts. It's loosely based off the book "Aristotle and Dante Discover the Secrets of the Universe" by Benjamin Alire Sáenz. The fic has some parallels but no real spoilers for the book and you definitely don't have to read it to understand. Though it is a very good read that I highly recommend. Hope you enjoy.

###### Blue

Keith looked out over the water pensively. He shouldn’t be there; it brought back too many memories. He was drawn to the ocean nonetheless. It was the only bridge to his past, to happier days splashing in the water with his mom. Those days were gone now and Keith was left to stare at the ocean alone. He dug his toes into the sand and sat with his knees close to his chest as he stared longingly at the horizon. 

His mind drifted aimlessly from his mom, to his dog, to his new foster home, and the boy next door. He had moved again making this the third home in two years. He’d been kicked out of the last one due to “disciplinary issues”. So Keith was a little outlandish, whatever, but he liked this one. The parents usually left him alone, with the only exception being dinner where they made him and the other foster kid eat with them at the table. They seemed to actually enjoy this time with Keith. They knew how to deal with him too, asking questions to keep him a part of the discussion, but nothing personal enough to throw him off. It was almost too good. Keith knew for sure he didn’t deserve it, but damn him if he wasn’t going to try and stay. The ocean lulled him and he pulled his legs closer. On top of everything, he starts high school this year too. Keith sighed, he’d need to stay in the same school, or at least the same district, to avoid messing up his credits. If he wanted to go to the Garrison, he couldn’t risk screwing up now. God, he had to last four years. Four fucking years, twice as long as he’d been in the system, let alone the same house. 

Keith was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice as a person strolled up beside him.

“I can teach you how to swim.”

The kid had a squeaky voice that crackled like pop rocks when he spoke. He looked at Keith with wide, expecting eyes, Keith just glared.

His voice pitched higher. “I mean, that’s why you’re just sitting here, right? You can’t swim,” it wasn’t a question. “I can teach you if you want.” He turned towards the ocean. “Okay, maybe not here. This isn’t the safest place to learn how to swim. Big waves and stuff. But hey, the high school has a pool open in the afternoons. We could always walk there.” 

He looked about ready to go on forever if Keith hadn’t interrupted. “What’s wrong with your voice?” Keith asked.

He stopped muttering and turned back to look at Keith. “There’s nothing,” his voice cracked; he paused to clear it and blushed. “There’s nothing wrong with my voice! Maybe,” he pointed at Keith, “there’s something wrong with your voice!”

Keith burst out laughing.

The kid’s eyebrows knit together and he crossed his arms. “Hey man! Don’t laugh!” 

“What’s your name?” Keith said.

“Lance.”

“Keith.”

Lance smiled and uncrossed his arms, “Nice to meet you, Keith.” It was open and honest. His words held none of the apathy Keith expected from such a greeting. Keith blushed and stared at him. “So, do you want to learn how to swim?”

“Sure,” Keith said, like he was doing Lance a favor, like Lance would owe him one after.

Lance’s smile just widened impossibly and they walked to the high school.

\---

Lance was an excellent swim teacher, in some weird, roundabout way. He knew everything there was to know about swimming and did his best to show Keith, insults aside.

“Don’t focus too hard on perfect movements. You’ll fry your two brain cells.”

Keith tried not to rise to the comment but let slip an indignant, “Hey!”

Lance ignored him and continued on, “Don’t fight with the water either. You have to concentrate on kicking and pulling and breathing. Think of going forward and let your body float naturally. Got it?” His arms flailed around as he tried to act it out in the air.

“Uh,” Keith shrugged, a little lost.

“Here” Lance said, “I’ll just swim real slow and you can watch to see how it’s done.”

Lance moved to the edge of the pool and turned so he floated on his belly. He started to kick and his arms moved to scoop and pull at the water in front of him. Lance kept his head above the water and Keith could see the ridiculous smile on his face. It was the most peaceful and graceful Keith had ever seen him. He swore Lance sparkled right then. 

He propelled forward a few seconds more. Lance then stood and rubbed the water off his face. When his hands pulled away, the sparkle had concentrated in his eyes.

“Did that help at all?”

“Let me try.”

\---

As Keith improved, Lance challenged him to race several times a day. Lance’s taunts and teases rang out after each lap, it annoyed Keith to death. Still, Lance’s need for competition motivated Keith to do better, if only to get him to shut up.

“Hell yeah,” Lance pumped his fist into the air, “I win again. Lance: eight, Keith: zero.”

Keith hit his shoulder playfully. “We haven’t even raced eight times!”

“Yeah but I taught you how to swim, so that’s extra points for me.”

“What, no way. If anything I should get an extra point for putting up with your god awful teaching.” 

Lance turned so he stood in front of Keith instead of beside him. “My teaching can’t be that bad.”

"It’s so bad I’m starting to think you're only teaching me so you can win at something.”

Lance huffed and crossed his arms, “That’d be cheating, stupid, and my mama didn’t raise a cheater. You just suck.” 

Keith grinned and tackled Lance into the water. They splashed, fought, shrieked and kicked, until Keith managed to pin Lance against the pool wall. They broke apart laughing.

“Keith: one.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

\---

“Keith?” said his foster mom.

“Yes?”

“You going to the pool again today?”

“Yeah.”

She walked into the living room where he sat eating breakfast. “What do you even do while you’re out there all day?”

“Swim.”

“I thought you said you didn’t know how?”

He shrugged. “I met someone. He’s been teaching me.”

Her eyebrows shot up. “Well, you should bring him over sometime. I’d love to meet your friend.”

“He’s not my friend,” Keith said.

“Okay, sure,” she said. 

Keith glared as she left the room. 

\---

About two weeks in, Lance asked him if he wanted to come over after swimming.

“My parents really want to meet you.”

“Oh. Sure,” Keith murmured. 

Keith was nervous. He’d never met someone’s parents before. Adults didn’t tend to like him. He gave off a tough boy vibe. Either that, or they pitied him. He wasn’t overly fond in turn. So Keith was nervous.

“They’ll love you. Don’t worry.”

What struck Keith the most was how Lance greeted his parents. He walked right up to his mom and kissed her on the cheek. Who did that at their age? No, of course Lance would. 

“Hi, Mama.”

“Hi, Lance.” She turned and pointed at Keith. “Is this your friend?”

“No, Mama, it’s some boy I picked up on the street.” He rolled his eyes. “Yes this is Keith.”

“Nice to meet you, ma’am.” Keith crossed his arms behind his back.

Her eyes glimmered. “So polite. It’s nice to meet you too, Keith. Please, call me Sarah.”

Lance excused them and led Keith to his father’s office. He kissed his dad’s cheek too. Keith was still baffled by such open affection. 

“Dad, this is Keith.”

Lance’s dad straightened his glasses and looked Keith up and down. When he smiled, Keith felt like he had passed some important test.

“Nice to meet you, Keith. I’m Marco”

“Sir,” Keith said and offered his hand. They shook hands and his dad pointedly looked at Lance.

“Don’t give me that look. No one has ever mentioned anything about shaking hands.”

“I’m sure I have. You should be nice to adults, Lance.”

“Noooo. No lectures while friends are here.”

His dad smiled. “Fine, you get a break this time.”

Keith smiled, too. “I don’t know, sir. Maybe you should lecture him. He gets away with too much already.”

Lance looked down right scandalized. “Alright, alright,” Lance said. “That’s enough interaction for today.”

His dad laughed and Lance herded Keith out of the room.

Trips to Lance’s house became more commonplace after that. They spent the summer discussing comic books and TV shows and music tastes. Keith felt at home in Lance’s room. He could lay across the bed and argue simple thing for hours.

Lance liked traditional superhero comics. He was drawn to the strong characters like Iron Man and Captain America. He said their struggles made them people, and if they could fight and come out the other side stronger, then he sure as hell could. Keith was convinced Lance just wanted to be cool like them.

Keith thought Calvin and Hobbes was the best, without fail. Lance gave him a blank look and said, “Didn’t take you for the type.” They argued a lot about comics.

Music too. More often than not, Lance would blast some 80’s pop song and Keith would feel like crying. Whenever Keith got the chance, he played what Lance liked to call “emo music for sad people”. Keith had to refrain from punching him the first time he said it.

Though, for all their playful banter, it never once turned sour. Keith wondered if the fuzzy feeling he got whenever he came over was normal.

\---

One day, after swimming, Lance showed up to Keith’s house and introduced himself to his parents. His foster mom expressed genuine surprise when he showed up at their door.

“Who are you?” she asked.

Lance had the nerve to look hurt. “I’m Lance, Keith’s friend.”

“Oh! Of course. I’m Keith’s foster mom, Kate.” She opened the door and welcomed him with a smile. “Come in, come in.”

She left Lance to get Keith. She looked on the verge of tears when he opened his door. “Oh my god what happened?”

She smiled at him. “Your friend is here!”

Keith’s eyes widened and he bolted to the living room. “What the hell?”

He could hear his foster mom’s muffled, “Language!” 

Lance was smiling and swinging his legs back and forth. He chatted idly with Keith’s foster father. He turned to face Keith when he crashed into the back of the couch. 

“Hello,” Lance said.

Keith glared at him. “What are you doing here?”

“Keith, be nice,” his foster dad said.

Lance got up off the couch and crossed his arms. “I wanted to meet your family, what’s wrong with that? I was just having a nice chat with Al here.”

Keith sighed and pulled Lance to his room. He hummed happily as they walked. When they got to his room, Keith was suddenly struck with self-consciousness. His room was empty compared to Lance’s. There was nothing in there but a bed and a dresser. Keith didn’t even have a single poster on his wall.

Lance didn’t seem to care, though. He plopped onto Keith’s bed like he belonged there. Keith fought back a blush. There was no reason he should feel flustered over that. 

Keith shut his door behind them and leaned awkwardly against the wall.

“So,” he said.

“I brought you a book. I couldn’t get through it, too long. But the main character was super cool. I think you would like it,” Lance said.

"What’s it about. Maybe I’ve read it.”

And just like that, they fell into easy conversation.

It rained hard one day. Keith and Lance had only been at the pool a few minutes when it started drizzling. Lance looked up at the sky, then over at Keith.

“Walk with me,” he said.

“Sure,” Keith said.

They walked slowly. Lance wouldn’t stop smiling. Keith laughed outright as Lance jumped straight into a puddle. He turned to Keith and pulled him so they both had wet socks. 

When they reached Lance’s house, his mother wrapped them in towels and made them hot chocolate. They sat on the porch and sipped their coco as they watched the rain fall. Keith felt warm despite the weather.


	2. Love//Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is impulsive. Lance is emotional. They work well together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter kicked my ass. A big thanks to my beta [@momisveryproudthankyouverymuch](http://momisveryproudthankyouverymuch.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. (that feel when you're updating your fic and now you're dating your beta when you weren't before)

###### Love

One night, when there weren’t clouds, Lance’s parents took them out into the desert to look at stars. Keith was lost in the silence and night sky. His neck hurt from looking up for so long.

“Why’d we have to go to the desert to see stars?” Lance asked.

“There’s less light from the city out here. So you can see more stars in the sky, kid,” his dad answered.

Lance hummed in reply and kept looking up. They drank hot chocolate and pointed out the constellations they new.

“One day, I want to visit the stars,” Keith whispered to Lance, who was laid out on the blanket beside him.

Lance looked over. “What, like an astronaut?”

Keith nodded. “Imagine all the different galaxies and things out there. I want to help discover them.”

"That’s awesome,” Lance said.

Keith smiled. “Yeah.”

\---

It was several weeks later when Lance dubbed Keith, in his exact words, “good enough to tackle the ocean."

“You’re still not as good as me, of course, but I think we can give it a try.”

Keith sighed as they walked past the school and continued towards the beach. Truthfully, he had missed the ocean. It’d been a month since he met Lance, and though he walked to the pier occasionally, he didn’t have time to just sit in the sand and stare. He supposed they weren’t really there to do that now either. He sighed again.

Then, they reached the beach and rushed down the stairs.

“Ooo, the waves look big today, Keithy boy. Sure you can handle it?” Lance grinned wide. Keith wasn’t sure how he hadn’t punched those stupid teeth in yet.

“Shut up, idiot. This was your idea.”

“Yeah. But,” Lance’s face turned serious, “whatever.” 

Before Keith could reply, however, Lance was already smiling again and running to the water, ripping off his shirt as he went. 

Keith raced after him. “Hey wait up!”

With the frankly ridiculous head start, Lance dived into the ocean steps ahead of Keith. 

“Lance: twenty-six, Keith: seventeen.”

“Oh there is no way that counted. You would’ve been eating my dust if it weren’t for that head start.”

“Whatever you need to feel better, Keith.”

Keith knocked water up at Lance’s face. He sputtered and rushed at Keith. They fell back into the water. They shrieked and giggled as they wrestled in the waves. Lance filled his mouth with salt water and spat it out at Keith’s face.

“Nasty!”

They both laughed.

They played as the ocean naturally bobbed around them. The two made their way deeper into the water. Neither one payed the other beach goers any mind.

\---

One moment, Lance was marveling over how they were standing so far out, the next he was thrown back as a surfboard glided by him. His butt hit the sand hard. Water filled his lungs as he tried to breath. He coughed and gasped when his head breached the surface. His head throbbed. 

He heard Keith cry out in front of him. “Keith? Keith?”

Keith didn’t reply. He floated soundlessly on his back. Lance tried to reach him but another wave crashed and he was tossed mercilessly backwards. He frantically searched the water for Keith. When he spotted him again, the boy seemed impossibly far. His breath hitched and he sniffled. Keith’s nose was barely above the water. Panic built in Lance’s chest.

“Somebody please help!”

The lifeguard heard from her tower and ran out to meet him. “What happened?”

“There was a surfer, I think,” Lance said. “My friend got knocked unconscious. I tried to pull him out but,” Lance choked out. “Please help him. I think he’s bleeding.” Lance didn’t realize he was crying until warm water dripped from his chin. The situation hit him full force. God he was so stupid.

“Call 911,” she said. And then again when Lance didn’t respond. “Call 911!”

Lance nodded and ran quickly to her tower. He called.

Lance watched as the lifeguard swam to Keith. She pulled him out of the water with ease, and expertly checked his pulse and breathing. Lance could see the slight rise and fall of his chest. He tried to match his breathing. The lifeguard came back and looked him over.

“Did you call?”

Lance nodded. Soon enough the ambulance came blaring down the beach and carted them away to the hospital. The moment Lance was released, he ran to Keith’s beside. He held his hand and wouldn’t let go. Keith had saved his life and all he got for it was a shattered elbow and a torn ligament. Lance would have to make it up to him somehow.

\---

Keith woke up and was immediately greeted by his foster parents. They smiled down at him, one on either side of the bed.

“It’s nice to see you awake,” his mom said.

“What happened?” Keith asked.

She drew her eyebrows together. “You pushed Lance out of the way before he could be hit by a surfboard.”

“Oh, I didn’t mean to,” he said. “Where’s Al?”

She smiled. “He’s getting Lance,” she said. “He wouldn’t leave your side, you know.”

Keith shifted, uncomfortable. “Yeah, well.”

After a moment of silence, Lance burst through the door. He looked about ready to cry. He opened his mouth and his words flew out faster than machine gun bullets.

“Oh my god Keith, you asshole. You saved my life but what the hell, look at you! I thought you were going to die. Okay maybe not die, I thought you just wouldn’t ever wake up. Which would suck just as much, to be honest. You’re not allowed to do that ever again, ever. Understood? Never. You’re such an idiot, oh my---”

“Lance,” Keith cut him off. “No more crying. I’m sick of everyone crying. I’m making it a rule.”

Lance rubbed his eyes and sniffled. “Stupid, people cry all the time. You can’t make that rule.”

Keith laughed out, “Of course, of course.” 

He opened his arms and Lance ran to give him a hug. Keith’s cast got in the way, but Lance didn’t care. He buried his chin into Keith’s neck and mumbled a gentle, “I’m sorry.” Keith’s foster parents silently left the room.

Keith and Lance hugged for a minute more until Lance pulled away.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated. He looked about ready to cry again.

Keith glared at him. “That’s another thing, don’t apologize.”

“So many rules.” Lance crossed his arms.

Keith sighed. “There’s one more. Don’t talk about the accident. None of this ‘saved your life’ crap. I didn’t mean to, so no talking about it.” 

Lance pouted. “And if I break the rules.”

“I won’t hang out with you.”

Lance gasped and said, “So cruel!”

Keith laughed and Lance joined him. The moment felt impossibly light.

\---

Keith didn’t know how long he was in the hospital for. A few days at most. It was hard to keep track when nothing seemed to change. Lance came to visit everyday, Keith’s foster parents, too. The doctor came in every once and awhile to check on him.

“Hello,” he said.

Keith acknowledged him with a nod, ever talkative. 

“So, your cast should be off in six weeks. We’ll play the boot by ear, but it’ll probably take the same amount of time. We’ll discharge you tomorrow afternoon.”

“Thank you,” Keith said.

“Of course,” said the doctor and he left the room.

\---

On the day of his release, Lance showed up earlier than usual. He was off. His normally smiling face was blank, he was stiff, and he carried something under his arm. Keith looked at him quizzically. Lance looked down and threw the thing onto Keith’s lap. He glanced and saw the cover to Lance’s sketchbook.

“Why?” Keith asked.

“I’m moving,” Lance said. It was only a half-answer but it surprised Keith nonetheless.

“You’re what?”

“I’m moving.” Lance still refused to look up at Keith. His eyes were watering. “I meant to tell you. But then, well you know. And I couldn’t bring myself to. We have a week.”

“So you gave me your sketchbook.”

Lance nodded and finally looked up. “I didn’t,” his voice cracked, “want you to forget me.”

Keith sniffled. “No crying, idiot.”

Lance smiled. “Sorry, Keith.”

They talked for a bit about movies before Lance had to leave. Keith sighed once he was gone and stared at the sketch book. He wasn’t going to open it. He knew why Lance had really given it to him. He was guilty and wanted Keith to forgive him. But Keith wasn’t going to open it. As some revenge for all the pity he got, Keith wasn’t going to open it.

\---

The week before Lance left was tense. Keith couldn’t shake the pity he felt wafting off everyone. Even his usually reclusive foster sister came and doted on him. 

“Allura, please,” Keith begged.

“Keith, you’re not suppose to be walking around right now. Let me make you lunch,” she said.

“Wow, since when are you such a mom.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and left the room. She came back with a grilled cheese for Keith.

“You have to eat,” she said.

Keith glared at her. She smiled when he picked up the sandwich and took a bite.

Allura wasn’t the only one out of character. Whenever Lance would come over, he’d treat Keith like glass. Keith hated him for it. He blew up after the third day.

“Stop,” he said.

“What---”

“Every time you’re here it’s like you think I’ll break if you so much as look at me. I can’t take it anymore, Lance. So stop, or stop coming.”

He froze up under Keith’s intense glare. His face was red, but there were no tears in his eyes. Keith almost wanted him to cry.

Lance reanimated and spoke, “Okay. I’ll stop.”

“Okay,” Keith said. The air felt hot.

\---

The day before they moved, Lance and his family came over to Keith’s house. Keith’s foster mom grilled burgers and they had cake after dinner. Keith and Lance sat on the porch eating said cake.

After a particularly large bite, Lance said, “I didn’t know you had a sister.”

Keith nodded. “She’s usually in her room or out with friends whenever you’re over. She doesn’t talk to me often. I don’t know how long she’s been here.”

Lance took the answer and abruptly changed topics. “So what did you think? Of my sketchbook I mean.”

Keith studied his shoes. “It was good.”

Lance looked at him. “You didn’t open it.”

Keith let his silence answer for him.

Lance left an hour later. Keith could see the tears in his eyes. Stupid boy cried too much. Keith felt strangely empty. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA you thought big waves meant drowning or something. NOPE SURFERS DUDE. So this ended up paralleling AADDTSOTU way more than I thought it would. It veers in the second half a lot though. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Heaven//Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Lanceless life. What else is there to do but swim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose back! Will I ever finish this? Yes, yes I will.

###### Hell

Lance had been gone a few days when Keith opened the door to an unexpected visitor. To be fair, most visitors were unexpected at this point.

“Hello?” Keith said as he answered the door. He tried to hold back his glare. The guy’s smile seemed to shrink a little anyways.

“Er, my mom made these for you. She heard about your accident and thought you could use something sweet.”

Keith glanced down to the tray of brownies in the guy’s hands. He looked back up at his face and recognized the scar across his nose. 

“Oh.” Keith reached for the tray with his good hand. “Tell her I said thank you?”

“Sure, see you in school?”

“Yeah. Shiro, right?”

“Yep! Hope you feel better soon, Keith.”

\---

Keith started school two weeks after Lance left. That was how he kept time lately. How long has it been since Lance left? Everything was based off that.

The first day of school was just the hell he expected. It wasn’t so much the inconvenience of the boot and cast as it was everyone asking about them. Keith didn’t know more than two people, yet he was approached by at least a dozen curious strangers. Though he did his best to ward people off with a glare, the boot was loud and clunky. He felt eyes on him as he trudged down the hall.

Every period that day did icebreakers. The teachers would ask their classes what they did during summer and every kid would have to say something. When it came time for Keith to answer, everyone expected him to explain his injuries. Instead he shrugged and said, “I read.” The teacher would move on. Rinse and repeat.

By the end of the day, Keith was emotionally exhausted. He wasn’t use to so much attention. The accident dragged him front and center this year. Usually at new schools, he could slip into the background noise unnoticed. He would here too, in a few weeks.

\---

Keith was on the verge of bursting. It’d been a month and a half since the accident, five weeks since Lance left, and 22 days since school started. Keith was getting the boot and cast off in three hours.

He couldn’t remember ever being this excited in his life. That morning, his foster mom didn’t bother taking him to school. Instead she let him stay home and read until it was time for his appointment. In the waiting room, his leg bounced the whole time. On the car ride home, he practically vibrated.

The moment the car stopped, Keith walked to the pier without another word to anyone. He leaned against the rail for hours listening to the gentle crash of waves and the occasional call of seagulls. 

The relief washed over him and his cheeks felt damp. He wiped his eyes, breathed deep, and got up to wander back home. 

As he passed the park, he heard the patter of footsteps directly behind him. He turned around and movement directed his eyes down. Sat at his feet was a large dog. Keith stared at it for a while before glancing around for it’s owner. He couldn’t see anyone nearby and the dog didn’t have a collar.

“Go home,” Keith said.

He turned and continued towards his house. Still, the dog followed behind him for the next two blocks. Keith sighed and turned back to the dog.

“Go home,” he said again, but quieter.

The dog just sat and whined at him. Keith knelt and offered it his hand. It sniffed and nuzzled his palm. Keith smiled and pet the dog’s head.

“Come on,” he said. “Let’s get you some food.”

\---

After taking her to a vet, a scan for a microchip, and a lengthy talk with his foster parents, Keith was allowed to keep the dog. He named her Red for the rust colored fur around her chest and muzzle. The vet told him that she was a doberman pinscher. Keith didn’t really care.

The moment Keith was sure she was his, he swore that he would love the shit out of that dog. He started taking her down to the beach to walk the strand with him. Whenever he could, Keith took Red with him. They even started going to the dog park once a week.

It was there that he ran into Shiro again. Red had run up to a small black lab puppy. Curious, she licked the dog’s ears and the puppy nipped back. Shiro spotted Keith watching the interaction and walked over to him.

“Is she your’s?” The dogs had started to circle around each other, barking playfully.

“Yes,” Keith said, he assumed the black lab was Shiro’s. The dogs were chasing each other, Red rolling around every time the puppy caught her. Shiro stood silently next to him. Keith reluctantly made conversation. “What’s the lab’s name?”

“Lion,” Shiro replied with a smile. 

By the end of the day, the dogs had grown inseparable. Eventually, so did their humans. Keith was surprised, but glad to have a new friend. Even if he wanted to, he knew he couldn’t make it through high school alone. 

\---

Keith was shaking. The small gym echoed the mass of teenage voices. Four messy lines were set up in front of several tables. A swim coach sat at each. Groups of friends chattered away, comfortable with each other after the previous semester’s sport. 

Keith was one of the few people there who hadn’t been on the water polo team. Having moved there midsummer, he missed the training camp and his accident prevented him from trying out at the start of the year. Not that he’s sure he would have even if he’d been able.

But now he was ready. Or was trying to convince himself that he was ready. He reached the front of the line.

“Name?”

“Keith, er, Kogane.” He stumbled over his last name. 

“You’ll be in lane five. Nice to see some new faces. Good luck.” The coach handed Keith a pink ticket that had his name, ID number, and lane on it. Keith shuffled outside to the pool.

The pool had been divided sideways into about eight lanes. In every row, there was someone else splashing about. The kicks and pulls sent shock waves of bubbly water and the pool bobbed like the ocean. Whistles blew and kids taking times shouted, it all made for noise louder than inside. Keith’s head throbbed and he could hear the blood in his ears on top of it all. He made his way to the fifth lane, arms still shaking. He knew he could do this. Keith had practiced for months, since the day Shiro mentioned the swim team. They started to train together the moment Keith expressed interest. With the pool in use after school for the polo team, Shiro had to sneak Keith in on weekends. Keith’s times grew phenomenal. He match Shiro’s every stroke. Shiro expressed he might even make varsity. 

Keith breathed in. He could do this.

“Do your best,” his foster mom had told him that morning. “You can’t expect anymore of yourself than that.”

His best was fast. He reached the fifth lane. A boy he did not recognize held a timer and a clipboard. He instructed Keith stand on the lip of the pool. He would have to dive in. He handed the boy the pink ticket as he told Keith what was expected. 100 yards in four lengths. He could do this.

Finally the boy let out a resounding, “Go!” The moment his fingers cut the surface, he was off. He thought of how graceful Lance had looked that day, even as he struggled to slow himself. Keith felt the brush of concrete and flipped to turn himself around. One length was already done. The next three went by in a blur. He was panting as he tapped the wall signifying the end of his 100 yards. 

The kid’s eyes were wide. “55.70,” he said. 

Later Keith found that he’d set the fastest time for any freshmen in the history of the school. He’d made varsity. 

Shiro was over the day placement emails were sent out. He bubbled with energy Keith had never seen before at the news Keith had made varsity. “You know, I overheard Julia,” Shiro stopped and turned to see Keith’s confused face. “She’s the swim coach for the girls,” he clarified quickly. “Anyway, I heard her talking about some freshmen that got a full four seconds under a minute on tryout day. She thought the kid recording had faked your time!” 

Keith’s eyebrows scrunched together. “We’ll why would he have?”

“Exactly. I went to ask who’s time it was and cleared up her suspicion the moment she said it was you.” Shiro finally calmed down. “Good job Keith, I’m proud of you.”

Keith rubbed the back of his neck. “Yeah, well.”

Shiro insisted they go celebrate. The ice cream was unusually sweet on Keith’s tongue. For once he felt like he deserved it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not promise in any way, shape, or form that the updating of this will be regular. I'm back because I wanted to finish something for once gdi. The previous chapters also have minor edits, mainly dealing with word choices. Quick disclaimer: I have no clue how swim tryouts work, I just used what I remember from Junior Guards.


	4. Free Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Letters to a lost love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for this being a klance week fic kms  
> A huge thanks to [deathbyvoltron](http://deathbyvoltron.tumblr.com/) and their wonderful [headcannon/memories](http://deathbyvoltron.tumblr.com/post/148201058861/lance-family-headcanon) that helped write letter five.

i. Dear Keith,  


Florida is two things, stressful and hot. Or maybe one, stressful because it’s hot. I understand there’s more to it than that for the people who live here. But I’m not those people yet. So Florida is just stress and heat. But it’s not all that bad, I guess. We’re near the beach. I have to take a bus or ride a bike whenever I go though. Mom won’t let me walk. Or take the bus at night either. I guess I understand why.  


I went to a coffee shop the other day. I know what you’re thinking. Bad plan, don’t give Lance caffeine that’s an awful idea. And, okay that’s fair. I tried boba for the first time there. It’s SO GOOD, they’re little tapioca balls (ha) that you can put in different ice blends. So good, man. But my main point is they were having an open mic night, so I had to stop in. I wish you could have listened to all the poems with me. They’d change your lifestyle, I can feel it.  


I think I really like poetry. It’s like rap but less stupid and more pretentious. I wonder if they would let me drop my sick beat boxing while people talk. It’d probably lighten the atmosphere. Most of the poems there are super dark and deep. A few a nonsense, and even less are funny. But I think that every poem isn’t meant for every person. I think you would like poetry too, Keith. We should find an open mic place once I get back.  


I got invited to a party by someone at the coffee shop. My parents are amazed by how quickly I managed to make friends, so they told me to go. I think my mom is suspicious though. She knows everything, I swear. I came back smelling like skunk one time and she gave me the meanest look. I got the drug talk the next day.  


Still, I don’t think she realized I was the one smoking. I tried pot. It made me feel light and worry-free and I hated it. There was beer too. To be honest, I don’t think it’s the drink for me. Maybe I’m more of a wine kind of guy. These taste buds only deserve the best, after all.  


I cut my hair. Makes it better for swimming, I don’t know why I ever grew it long. Who’s stupid idea was that. Plus it’s nice to have nothing on my neck, since it’s so much hotter here.  


Your friend,  
Lance  


P.S. I miss you.

ii. Dear Keith,  


There’s a lot of big parties around here. I keep getting invited. I don’t know how. I mean, I’ve made friends, of course, but I’m used to Hunk and you and Pidge. I guess I’m just not used to so many extroverts. These people thrive on attention. I relate.  


At this last party, I kissed a girl for the first time. She was real nice about it too, lead me through it. Her name is Nyma and she’s hella pretty and smart. I told her a stupid pun and she told me I need to work on my flirting skills. And then she kissed me. She tasted like nicotine. It was nice.  


I think I want to kiss her more often.  


And maybe also work on my flirting skills.  


She gave me her number and a cigarette, I took one breath and passed it back. I don’t think I can do drugs. Goes against my momma’s boy nature. Plus I hear they’re not good for swimmers. Got to maintain my perfect bod, you know.  


Have you ever tried stuff?  


Mom asked why I smelled like smoke that night. I told her, “People smoke, Mom. Not my fault they just happened to walk by me.”  


I don’t think she appreciates my humor much.  


Your friend,  
Lance

iii. Dear Keith,  


I know you’re getting my letters, mainly because they haven’t been sent back. I get it if you don’t want to reply, I’m not going to bug you about it. But I hope you’re at least reading these damn things. And don’t think I’ll stop writing, either.  


I send letters to Hunk and Pidge too. Did you ever meet them? They would like you. I’m not sure how much you would like them, though. Probably better than you like me. You might go to school with them. You should say hi if you’re in the same class or something. Tell them the Lanceter sent you. They’ll know who you mean.  


Maybe I should tell you a bit about them before I send you into that minefield. Okay, so. Pidge is this awesome techie. He can hack into anything. I think he could probably hack into the pentagon if he wanted to badly enough (hi nsa you didn’t see that) He gets meme humor too. One time he printed out and sent me 42 different versions of doge in a letter! 42!!!  


And then there’s Hunk. I probably mentioned him a bunch when we hung out.  
I don’t think I ever remember a time when I wasn’t friends with the dude. He moved away for most of last year, and literally moved back a week after I left.

I’m so salty. Anyway, the big guy is amazing. He can cook so well, omg. He gives the best hugs, too (don’t tell him I said that)  


Try and make friends while I’m gone.  


Okok, I’ve done the math, and all your casts should be off by now. I know you said not to talk about it, but that’s such a stupid rule and you know it. Plus, as the saying goes, rules are made to break. I bet it’s nice to be able to do things by yourself again. I hope your parents didn’t fawn over you too much. I hope you can still swim.  


So bad news time. It looks like we’re going to be here for another year. I think I might go insane. I mean, I’ve found things I love here, but it’s not home. I miss California. I miss you. I miss Hunk and Pidge. Sorry.  


Your friend,  
Lance  


P.S. I finally, FINALLY, got a phone. My number is (xxx)-xxx-xxxx. Text me if you ever get one too. Texting is significantly easier and casual than all these letters.

iv. Dear Keith,  


I took Nyma on a date. And it really did not go well.  


We went to the movies, like how all proper first dates go. That went well enough, my hands were really sweaty and I kept glancing over at her to see if she was looking at me (she was not, probably blinded by my sheer beauty) but those were to be expected. I rode my bike there, though, which did not help the sweaty hand problem. I played it cool and we got through the movie all right. It was afterwards that things went south.  


See I was walking Nyma, and my bike, home. I had this five step plan in my mind to ask her out on another date but before I could say anything, she turned, looked me dead in the eye and said, “I’m lesbian.”  


I looked at her for a really long time and said, “Okay.”  


See the thing that sucked wasn’t that she was gay. No no, the thing that sucked was I had lost my kissing partner. It’s cool, though. We’re friends now. I’ll just have to find someone else to kiss.  


I think I might try and kiss a boy next time. I’ve thought about that kind of thing a lot. I like girls a ton, but damn if boys aren’t great. I’ll keep you updated.  


Your friend,  
Lance  


P.S. I did some research (using my phone, god does this thing make life easy) it’s called bisexual. It’s kind of nice to have a name for it. Means there’s other people like me. You ever kissed anyone?

 

v. Dear Keith,  


I went to Cuba with my dad this summer. That’s why there were no letters. So don’t you worry ‘bout me doll.  


We went to visit my great grandpa and his brother. They have a huge farm where they grow stuff like mini bananas, coffee beans, and platanos. What kind of weird combination of foods is that? It’s practically all we ate, too. Mini bananas and fried platanos. They were good, don’t get me wrong, but man did I miss mom’s cooking. Burgers, specifically, I missed burgers.  


Past a certain point I couldn’t taste anything any more though. See all we drank was coffee. Okay, just mostly coffee. And, you know, can’t drink that stuff cold. I think I may have burned every single taste bud in my mouth.  


Anyway, a bunch of crazy shit happened when we got there. Like there was literally a parade while we were there, with candy and people and no giant horrific floats. The candies were like caramel, but with vanilla inside? It was way too sweet, I felt like I was going to choke on my own spit. What a way to go, death by caramel candy. Okok, but the coconut candies were the shit. They were just right on the sweetness scale and coconut is the bomb. I will fight you on this.  


So there’s this tiny ass waterfall near the farm, right? And the last time I was in Cuba, which was like 8 years ago by the way, my dad and I hiked over to it. I was being super cute, like always, so my dad was of course taking a bunch of pictures. He didn’t notice it but he stepped in a pile of red ants and they covered his entire boot. So I asked him why his boot changed color. He looked down, and then flipped the fuck out. He almost fell into the waterfall, it was great. And we went back again this time, but my dad managed to avoid the ants this time.  


I had fun. 10/10 would visit again. I still miss Cali though. The beaches over here aren’t quite the same.  


Your friend,  
Lance

vi. Dear Keith,  


I took up surfing a few letters ago. Letters are an accurate way to measure time, right? Anyway, I think I’m in love with surfing. I didn’t know anything could be better than swimming but it so is.

Just the pure joy I feel every time I stand up is the best thing ever. My parents got me a great board for my birthday. I think I spent every day that week at the beach. I got so tan, it’s ridiculous.  


Speaking of birthdays, isn’t your’s coming up? Maybe you’ll finally get that dog you wanted (please get a doge omg). Sorry I didn’t get you anything, don’t really know what you want. But you’ll be 16! You can drive and stuff. I don’t think I want to learn how to drive. Too much going on, I might hit someone.  


So I assume you don’t text me for the same reason you don’t send letters. That’s okay, I won’t bug you about that anymore either. Tbh I just wanted to send you memes.  


Memes, by the way, are the best form of humor to ever walk the Earth. I know you think sarcasm is but listen.

Memes are the inside jokes of the internet. The internet is awful, though. I think it’s because anyone can say whatever they want without thinking about it.  


Do you go online often? There’s a lot of people who would find you relatable.  


Your friend,  
Lance  


P.S. Instagram is the best place for memes. Pidge says Tumblr is but I don’t believe them.

vii. Dear Keith,  


I told my parents I’m bi. I couldn’t handle lying to them anymore. They took it well enough. Do you know what they said to me, Keith? They said, “There are worse things in the world then a boy who kisses boys. And if you like girls, too, well that’s just fine.” I’m glad they took it so well, not sure what I would have done if they didn’t. I guess I’ve always known they love me too much for that kind of thing.  


When I came out to Hunk, it was amazing. He said, “So how’s high school going?”  


And I texted back, “Oh you know, getting bi.”  


And he had to ask, “Was that your way of coming out?”  


“Yes,” I sent back.  


He was so chill about it. It was the most amazing thing ever. It was two years ago and I still can’t forget about it. It was great to have the first (technically second even though *cough someone didn’t reply *cough*) (imtalkingaboutyou >:/) person I told react so positively.  


I move back in three weeks. I’m a little worried we won’t be friends when I get back. You never sent a letter. Or a text. Not a single one in two years, Keith. I swear when I get back I’m going to fight you. And not playful banter, no no no. I will fight you. I guess I’ll just have to deal with it.  


Listen, you don’t have to be my friend. Alright? I’m not exactly as good as I say I am. I get it. Just don’t hate me. I don’t think I could deal with that.  


Your friend,  
Lance  


P.S. It’d be a bit weird not to be friends with the person who saved your life, right? Sorry, I broke the rules again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want a cute story: Me and my boyfriend got together because of this fic, but specifically this chapter. I saw the post mentioned about and wanted to include it. I asked them about it and that's how we met. We continued talking because I wanted help editing. So yeah, we've been dating for 10 months almost. <3


	5. Fire//Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion at last!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where things really deviate.

###### Ice

“God I missed this place.”

Lance inhaled deeply and melted into the booth with his exhale. He rested with his hands behind his head as he took in the smell of grease and burgers.

“I have been deprived In-N-Out for way too long.”

Pidge sighed, “Of course that’s what you missed about California.”

“Hey, two years is a hell of a time without my sweet, sweet, burgery love.”

Hunk chose then to sit down with their food. “Well sigh no more, my friend. The best fast food in town has arrived.”

“Awe hell yeah!” Lance pounced on his double-double like a fox on a rabbit. He moaned unabashedly into the first bite. “I’m in love.”

Pidge studied him with disgust, “Are you tearing up, Lance?” They tried, and failed, to hold back their snicker as they too dug into their food.

“Shut up dude and let me enjoy this.”

“Yeah, let him make out with his burger all he wants, Pidge,” Hunk giggled out.

“Shh, don’t let them get to you babe,” Lance said to the burger. “It’s just you, and me.”

He tore off another bite and chewed happily. But his jaw stopped abruptly as he caught sight of the person walking through the door. Lance nearly choked.

“Pidge, Pidge.” Lance pulled at their sleeve. 

Exasperated, Pidge turned to look at him. “What now, Lance?”

Lance pointed to someone ordering food. “Is that who I think it is?”

Pidge followed Lance’s finger to see who he was talking about. They adjusted their glasses and squinted. The person had hair styled in what Pidge could only describe as a mullet. Their red swimmer’s jacket matched those of their friends’. It looked like some of the swim team were hanging out after practice. Pidge was still confused.

“Looks kinda familiar, I guess? Probably saw them at school. Why? Who do you think it is?”

Hunk turned to see what the other two were looking at. Lance narrowed his eyes.

“Yep, that’s definitely him. I’m gonna go talk to him.” Lance got up.

“Lance are you sure?” Hunk asked.

“Oh yeah, I’d recognize that mullet anywhere.” He started walking over, hands in pockets.

Pidge scooted out of the booth. “Wait, Lance. Who is this guy?”

Hunk tumbled out after them.

“Keith!” Lance called out.

“Who’s Keith?” Pidge asked.

Lance ignored them and waved as the guy turned around. Once he spotted Lance though, Keith glared.

“Do I know you?”

Lance’s whole body stopped at once. His hand dropped heavily to his side. “It’s me, Lance. You know, we use to swim together a few years ago?” Lance said. His voice was higher than usual. He struggled to keep it from cracking.

Keith gave him a blank look. There wasn’t a single ounce of recognition on his face. So Lance kept talking. “We were like rivals. You know, Lance and Keith, neck and neck.”

Keith’s eyebrows knit together. “Oh I remember you. You’re the asshole from the beach.”

“Yeah! Hey, wait a min—” Lance cut off when Keith turned back to his friends. 

Lance grabbed his jacket to try and spin him around but Keith just glared at him. Lance pulled back as Keith’s cold shoulder burned him like ice.

“You seriously don’t,” Lance trailed off.

Hunk put a hand on Lance’s elbow and gently led him away. “Come on buddy. Let’s go.”

Lance pouted as they walked back to their table. He gave Keith one final glance before they left. What the hell happened while he was gone?

\---

“Keith?” Shiro asked. He pulled him aside after Lance had gone. Keith was obviously shaken and Shiro couldn’t help but worry. “What was that?”

Keith was avoiding eye contact. He crossed his arms and slouched forward slightly. Shiro kept his face open and welcoming.

“Nothing,” Keith muttered.

“Come on, Keith. Talk to me,” Shiro said and gave his best concerned dad look.

Keith stared at him but gave up soon enough. It was hard to resist the concerned dad look.

“Remember the summer I moved next door?”

Shiro nodded. It was kind of hard to forget. Shiro had met Keith a month before he ended up in the hospital. But, the two started actually bonding when Shiro’s mom sent him over with brownies. Shiro smiled fondly.

“Well that was the kid who taught me to swim,” Keith said.

“Why did you pretended to forget him then?”

“I,” Keith’s whole face scrunched up, “I didn’t want him to think we were still friends.”

Shiro sighed. He remembered Keith liking Lance well enough when they were younger. He thought they still talked, but it looked like he was wrong.

Shiro patted Keith’s back. “There were probably better ways to handle that. He looked pretty bummed out when he left.”

Keith flushed. “Well,” he said.

“Come on,” Shiro said as he herded Keith back to the group.

No one else mentioned anything about Lance. Keith was grateful. He thought he’d never see Lance again, and yet, there he was. They couldn’t possibly still be friends, right? Keith had changed too much. Lance probably changed too much too. Right? Right. His mind unwillingly drifted to a pile of unopened letters.

\---

“I can’t believe that asshole had the nerve to forget me,” Lance grumbled. “I mean, I taught the dude how to swim. That’s like, the most important skill ever.”

“You’re kinda hard to forget, Lance. I don’t know how he managed,” Hunk said. “I’m almost jealous.”

Lance pouted at him. Hunk wrapped his arm around Lance’s neck and tugged him in to affectionately ruffle his hair. Lance shrieked and tried to escape but to no avail. He smushed his face into Hunk’s side.

“Ugh, I hate that little shit. I’m gonna fight him.”

Hunk patted Lance’s head. “There, there buddy. Can’t solve everything with your fists.” Lance sighed dramatically. Hunk fought back a laugh. “Try not to take it to heart, I’m sure Mr. Popular forgets lots of people.” 

Lance whimpered. The two sat in comfortable silence for a minute until Lance sat up with a jolt.

“Hunk I just had a brilliant idea.”

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes, my dude.”

“Lance, hate to break it to you man, but your ideas are never brilliant,” Hunk said.

“Trust me, dude. This one’s the shit.”

Hunk sighed and finally let go of Lance.

“Alright, lay it on me.”

\---

Keith fell back onto his mattress with a solid thunk. Shiro sat down comfortably in the desk chair across the room. Keith tried to avoid glaring at him. He knew Shiro meant well, but he didn’t know the full weight of the situation. Shiro didn’t know about the unopened letters, or why Keith got hurt, or that Keith had “saved Lance’s life” that day. And now Keith couldn’t shake his stupid pout from his mind. He felt guilty, like he owed Lance his friendship.

God damn it. Keith did not want to deal with this shit. He buried his face into his pillow and groaned.

“You’re brooding,” Shiro said.

“Not brooding,” Keith said.

Shiro sighed and crossed his arms. “Sure, yeah of course not.”

Keith groaned again. It was going to be a long year, he could feel it.

\---

Lance’s plan was definitely not “the shit” or “brilliant”. It was more like “full of shit” or “just plain awful”. But Hunk was there anyways.

The goal: to corner Keith after school and make him remember. How exactly Lance planned to achieve this, Hunk had no clue. He was just along for the ride. 

“Buddy, all I need you to do is stall him slightly in English.” Lance was still trying to convince him it was a good idea.

“I don’t know dude, he’s not exactly a talker.”

“I know, I know. But I need the hallways to be empty for this to work.”

Hunk sighed. “I’ll try.”

“Best Bro.”

Hunk laughed, “Flattery will get you everywhere.” Lance smiled. They could do this.

\---

By some miracle, Hunk was able to stall Keith a full five minutes after the bell rang. Not nearly as long as Lance would have liked, but still infinitely better than nothing. Lance waited at the hall entrance. He watched as Keith approached his locker. Finally, he turned his back to open it. Lance started towards him.

He was pissed. Keith had saved his life two years ago and had the audacity to go and forget him. Lance guessed a rule to never talk about an incident could do that to someone. Still, every ounce of him hoped Keith would turn and laugh. He wanted it to be a joke, because even if it stung then it wouldn’t hurt later. Because he and Keith would still be friends later.

Keith turned and did not laugh. It was not a joke. Lance wanted to melt. He had a poorly prepared monologue in his mind, but Keith stopped him before he could even utter a single word of it. 

“What do you want?” His voice lacked inflection. Lance briefly mused over puberty robbing Keith of emotion. He forced himself to snapback before Keith could use his pause against him.

“Did you even read them?”

“What?” 

“You know damn well what I’m talking about.” Lance had moved up against the lockers and without realizing, he slammed a palm against one. Keith glanced towards the bang, slightly more alert.

He took a defensive stance. “Why should I?” Keith challenged.

Lance straightened a little. “Why haven’t you?”

“Are you trying to guilt me into being your friend?”

At that Lance collapsed a little. “No, I just-” he took a breath. “I just want to know the person who saved my life.”

Without warning, Keith slammed his locker shut and turned. Lance thought the tips of his ears looked red as he walked away. He wondered how badly he’d just fucked up.

\---

Keith was a shaking mess the whole way home. Not once had he considered Lance reacting so violently. Keith briefly mused over puberty robbing Lance of pacifism. He called Shiro that night.

“Read them, Keith.”

\---

Keith took a deep breath. The letter opener felt heavy and cold in his hand. Shakily he picked out the first piece of mail he’d ever received. He thought back to the time when his mailbox was full of Lance’s letters instead of college commercials. There was a faint tear as he pressed the opener into the top of the envelope and pulled. A letter just under a page was inside. He held it up to decipher Lance’s messy writing.

His breath stopped; he could hear Lance’s voice like crystal reading in his head. Of course. Of course Lance had been making the best of things. Keith wondered if he still missed him. With each line, there was another tug on his heart. He moved onto the next letter.

Hours passed until he was finally left with two piles. Lance had sent him almost two letters a month for the first year, but after that silent summer the notes had dwindled to none. By the time Lance had moved back, there had been no letters for nearly a month. Keith couldn’t blame him. He wasn’t even reading them, let alone replying. Keith would have been discouraged after the first one. 

After a moment of processing, Keith stood. Slowly, he walked to his desk. He opened his notebook, clicked his pen, and wrote. 

Long past having turned on the desk lamp, Keith finished his response. His trash bin was filled with half-written notes. Lance was owed a perfect letter; Keith hoped his would do.

\---

Keith listened for the click as he hooked up Red’s leash. He tugged gently and she followed him out the door. Instead of heading down their usually route, Keith made a sudden turn. He had a small pit stop to make before walking to the ocean. He held an envelope in one hand and Red’s leash in the other.

Too soon, they reached Lance’s house. Keith’s palms were slick. With long steps and his head down, he made his way up to Lance’s front porch. Red started barking. He looked up.

There, behind the screen door, was Lance. Keith’s chest was tight; Red still barked. 

Lance was the first to move. His eyebrows drew in and he finished opening the screen door. “Hi?” It sounded so confused and Keith winced at the pitch in Lance’s voice.

“Hi.” It came out flat. Damn. Keith remembered why he was there. He shoved his letter into Lance’s chest. Lance looked down and reached for it. Keith pulled back. “Bye,” he said hurriedly. 

Lance reached out. “Wait,” he said. But Keith had already bounded down the steps and walkway. Red ran by his side. They disappeared around the corner and Lance was left with the afterthought of his presence. He looked down again to the letter.

It took two damn years, but here was his response. He hurried back inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm missing a lot of the charming parts of Ari & Dante. But this is a fanfic and not a novel, and to explore in the same way the author does borderlines too much on plagiarism. I'm trying my best to make this it's own unique experience. Bare with me. Also thank you to every commenter and everyone who leaves kudos. It means the world.


	6. Hero//Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance learn how friendship actually works.

###### Hero

Lance,  


I didn’t forget you. I think that would be impossible. You’re too much to forget. It’s not like you let me when I was trying anyways. You’re like some cold I can’t shake. I’m sorry for acting like I did, I really am. You don’t deserve that.  


We can be friends again, if you still want to. Only you have to stop bringing up the incident. Lance I’m serious. I don’t want to be your hero.

-Keith

P.S. 1(xxx)xxx-xxxx

The letter was not everything that Lance wanted. A confession of undying love would have been nice. But it was a start. Not only that, it was an apology. Those were difficult to come by with Keith.

Lance shook. He felt light and belatedly he realized he was laughing. Keith was so, so awkward. The poor boy couldn’t even write out, “Here’s my number.” He reached for his phone.

As much as he wanted to, Lance wasn’t sure he’d forgiven Keith. It had taken so much to get Keith to even acknowledge their past friendship. Lance knew Keith was stubborn but damn. It was exhausting, he realized. Lance wanted to collapse. But Keith was offering an olive branch and who would he be if he didn’t take it after everything? He wanted Keith back.

Hands still shaky, he typed in the number. 

\---

Keith’s phone vibrated unexpectedly in his pocket. He had been in the middle of a very intense session of questioning everything he’d ever done. He’d gone home after giving Lance the letter. The encounter had left him quite the mess and the ocean was too public a place to freak out at. When he collapsed onto his bed, Red had laid faithfully next to him. Now she raised her head and stared as if to say, “Are you going to get that?”

He groaned and answered without bothering to check the caller ID. He forgot it could be anyone but Shiro.

“Shiro, you don’t have to bother me. I read the letters already. You’d be proud! I even responded.”

“Whose Shiro?”

“Oh, Lance.”

“Hey Keith.”

“So-” Keith started but Lance cut him off. He was glad, he didn’t really know what he wanted to say.

“Fill me in on the past two years. I had to have missed a lot right? You had a dog with you! Please tell me it’s your’s and that I can come over whenever I want to pet it. Do you know how much I love dogs?”

Keith burst out laughing. “Are we okay?” he asked.

“We will be.”

“Then yes, you can come over and pet Red whenever. She’ll love you.”

\---

“Are there going to be more rules?” Lance asked him.

They were sitting on Keith’s bed with Red between them. Her head was in Lance’s lap and he pet her as he spoke. He took moments to stare at the posters that now adorned Keith’s once barren walls. A small one of the cover of Ray Bradbury’s “The October Country” by Keith’s desk peaked his interest. 

“Rules?” Keith responded.

“You know, like that one particular thing I’m not allowed to bring up.”

“Oh, well since you asked-”

“God I didn’t think there'd actually be any!”

“I don’t kiss boys.”

“Not even devilishly handsome ones?” Lance put one hand behind his neck and the other on his hip and gave Keith a wink. Keith scrunched up his face and poked Lance in the belly to get him to stop. Lance laughed. “Got it, got it. No trying to kiss Keith.”

“Yeah, that's the first rule.”

“Second, technically. But I have a rule for you too.”

“What?”

“No forgetting Lance.”

“Lance you know I’m sorry.”

Keith had apologized again, he must’ve meant it. But Lance had to finish his point before it got away from him. “Yes, but I mean no ditching me either. One day some shithead will walk up to you and ask why you’re hanging with the gay kid. They’ll probably say that means you’re gay too. And if you can’t stay through that, if you won’t be my friend after that. Then, well it’d kill me Keith.”

“So loyalty? I know I messed up once. But I won’t. Will not. Ever do it again.”

Lance started laughing. “You make it sound easy.”

“Really? I think I have the harder rule to follow.” Keith was laughing with him now.

“Bull! All you have to do is be loyal to the best person to ever grace you with their presence. While I’m stuck unable to kiss a pretty boy.”

“Sorry to ruin your goal of kissing all the pretty boys on Earth.” Keith fumbled with the hem of his shirt and tried to make himself keep laughing.

“I’ll just have to change it; all the pretty boys except Keith. Sound better?” Lance had his arms spread in front of him like he was displaying a banner. He looked over at Keith and smiled.

“Much better.” Keith fought back a blush. No one had ever called him pretty before. 

\---

California didn’t see much rain, but the fall of Lance’s return was a wet one. Two weeks since Keith’s letter the boys were set to visit the ocean. They took three steps into the water and the sky opened up above them. Lance started laughing.

“Walk with me?” he asked.

“‘Course,” Keith answered.

They didn’t bother putting their shoes back on. Instead they let the wet sand curl between their toes as they walked the Strand. Finally they turned and headed up the hill towards Lance’s house.

Cars still rushed past on the street next to them. Even when it rained, everyone was in a hurry. Keith liked it better after it rained. Because after the town reminded him of an apocalypse. The clouds would open up just enough to let a strip of light through and then darken around the edges. It’d be bright without being sunny. And the streets, they become deserted. There was no one right after a noon rain. That’s when Keith loved the universe most. 

By the time they reached Lance’s porch, every inch of fabric was plastered to their bodies. Lance’s hair curled at the moisture and a piece fell in front of his eye. Keith fought the urge to smooth it back. His own hair sent droplets down his spine and he shivered with each splash. 

They hurried inside. Cold then without the constant drizzle, Keith was eager to put some dry clothes on. He changed into his spare set from the beach, thank god for waterproof bags, and let Lance’s mom throw his wet ones into the dryer. Lance shoved a warm mug and blanket into his hands and walked back to the door. The two sat on the covered porch in silence.

Keith could hear Lance’s mom giggling at them from inside. He sipped his coco and was at peace.

\---

“Let’s go driving.”

“My parents’ worst nightmare. Sounds like a blast.”

So Keith picked up Lance one Saturday night and drove to a private dock long abandoned. It was originally made to launch small boats into the harbor but it could support a car and Keith claimed it as his own private water access. He didn’t know who really owned it. It was as close to the water he could get in his truck. Sometimes he wished the beaches allowed cars. 

Lance and him were laid out in the truck bed. It was getting towards December and Keith regretted his t-shirt and shorts. It was long past time to give up on summer weather. He moved Red against his side for warmth. She just nosed into his waist. 

“Can you see any constellations?” Lance asked.

Keith squinted and failed to make out anything. “Too much light pollution,” he said.

Lance sighed. “I missed the Pacific.”

Keith hummed.

“Keith?”

“Yes?”

“Nevermind.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah okay.”

“You don’t wanna know?”

“Lance?”

“Yes?”

“Be quiet.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

They stared at the starless sky until a policeman glared a flashlight into their eyes and told them curfew had long past. He let them go without a ticket or call. Keith drove Lance home in a comfortable silence.

\---

Keith was over at Lance’s. It wasn’t an odd sight anymore, but Keith’s chest still got tight every time he stepped through the door. It was raining again.

Lance had called Keith earlier looking for company while he painted. It's not like Keith was doing anything better. He wasn’t allowed to look at it though. “When it’s finished,” Lance said.

Keith was reading one of Lance’s books. It was newer and titled “The Hate U Give.” It was modern, but Keith enjoyed it nonetheless. The policeman had just pulled over the main character and her friend when he noticed Lance’s stillness for the first time. Lance would pause with his brush against the canvas. His eyes would unfocus and the corner of his mouth would scrunch up. Then, with a sudden recollection of what he was meant to be doing, he’d shake his head and move his brush once again. After an unusually long period of staring, Keith decided to speak up. 

“Earth to Lance.”

“I’m here, I’m here.” He put down his paint brush and walked to sit next to Keith who was sprawled on the bed. “I was just thinking about the kissing thing.”

“Wha-” Keith started.

“How do you know you don’t like kissing boys if you don’t try?”

“How does anyone know they like kissing anyone before they try? You just know Lance.”

“Yeah, but this is different. This is about knowing you don’t like kissing someone.” Lance sucked in air then said without a single pause between words, “I think we should try kissing.”

Keith felt hot. “No Lance.”

“It’s an experiment, Keith.” Keith could see water glistening at the corner of Lance’s eyes. He didn’t want him to cry again.

“No,” he said again, but quieter.

“Keith, please.”

“Lance.”

“Sit up.”

And he did, Keith didn’t really know why but he did. And then Lance leaned in and Keith closed his eyes. He felt the gentle brush of lips against his and he wanted to cry. Lance had taken his first kiss. Keith felt like a giant ball of heat. He kissed Lance back. Then Lance moved to deepen the kiss and Keith pulled away. He could hardly breathe.

“So?” Lance asked.

Keith shook his head as he struggled out, “Didn’t work for me.”

Lance looked like he was about to cry again. “Are you mad?” he said.

“More at myself for letting you talk me into things.”

“Okay,” he said.

“Okay,” Keith said. 

\---

They didn’t make plans for a few weeks after that. Midterms were coming up, it was the perfect excuse. Lance didn’t call so Keith didn’t call. 

“You haven’t gone back to ignoring him have you?” Shiro asked him.

“No he’s just sulking.”

“About?”

“Can’t say.”

Shiro groaned at him, but moved on. “You find a job yet?”

“Been busy,” Keith said.

“With what exactly?”

“Shut up.” Keith feigned going back to homework. He’d need money to pay for the Garrison. Fuck. Stupid Lance had distracted him.

\---

Keith got a call from Lance one week later. He rushed to answer. Life had gone on just fine seeing Lance in the halls, but he was starting to miss him again.

“Hello?” he picked up.

“Keith,” said a distinctly unLance voice. It was his mom, Keith realized.

“Mrs. McClain?”

“Keith, honey. Lance is in the hospital.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this instead of studying for finals. Almost done with school! If the next chapter isn't out this week it's going to be a while. I will be out of the country and very busy for eight days. We're almost done guys!


	7. Flowers//Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The secrets are closer than Keith realizes.

######  Stars 

Keith was really starting to hate hospitals. They seemed to take things from him with every visit. First it’d been physical, he could recall the high pitch flatline that came with death. The second time it had stolen something more abstract, a piece of his will maybe. But this time what had been taken was unforgivable.

As he stared at the shaky rise and fall of Lance’s chest every ounce of his anger boiled up. This time the hospital had taken his, and more importantly Lance’s, peace. But damn him if Keith wasn’t going to fight for it back.

\---

He had gotten the basic story from Lance’s father when he had arrived at the house.

“How much do you know about my son?” he had asked.

Keith wanted to say everything and nothing all at once. He settled on, “Enough.”

“They beat him,” Mr. McClain said.

“Who was he with?” They couldn’t have found out unless he’d been with someone.

“A friend, I think. Hunk. They were holding hands.”

Hunk. The name rung bells but none of them alarms. His mind drew the image of a square face and soft features. He remembers a short conversation on a very confrontational day. He’d have to wait to ask questions.

\---

Lance’s head hurt. He wondered briefly if he’d headbutted the wall in his sleep again. His eyes fluttered open and he stared at the stark white ceiling. He went to count his glow in the dark stars but there were none.

The faint and constant beep thrust him into awareness. He was in a hospital. He was in a hospital and he had just been beaten to a pulp. He sat up abruptly just as the room’s door clicked shut.

“Lance?” his mom asked. 

“Mom? Mom I’m so sorry.”

“Lance don’t- I love you.” She had tears in her eyes. Lance’s started to sting.

“No crying Mom, remember? I promised Keith.”

His mom hugged him then. They leaned on each other as they cried together. “I love you so much,” his mom repeated.

\---

Keith cornered Hunk immediately following sixth period Monday. Hunk was downright shaking as he was lead rather viciously to an empty and unfrequented boy’s bathroom. Hunk whimpered when the door closed.

“I don’t know what you heard, man, but Lance is my fr-”

“Your friend?” Keith cut him off. “If he’s your friend why is he in a fucking hospital while you sit virtually unharmed in some fucking high school?”

“Excuse me?” Hunk stood tall with his words. Keith was forced to look up him. 

Keith grabbed his shirt to bring Hunk back down. “What did you do, coward? Run?”

Hunk was just about to defend himself when the bathroom door opened followed by someone’s faint “doot doot do”s. 

“Oh hey Hunk,” the short intruder said. 

“Pidge!” Hunk said. “Wait, boy today?” Keith glanced back to Hunk whose shirt was still curled into his fist.

Pidge shrugged. “The gender neutral bathrooms were too far.” They squinted. “Did I interrupt something?”

Hunk cried, “No!” at the same time Keith growled, “Yes.”

“For the love of god,” Hunk continued, “please save me!”

Pidge finally made eye contact with Keith. “Oh, this must be about Lance then. Could you maybe take it outside? I still really have to pee.”

Keith huffed and dragged Hunk outside. Hunk threw Pidge a look of pure betrayal.

“So?” Keith had let go once they were back in the hallway.

“When they first started yelling, Lance talked back. You know how he is.” Keith’s glare hadn’t relented once. Hunk cleared his throat and continued, “Neither of us expected them to follow. He was walking me to work, you know.” Hunk paused to sniffle. “He grabbed my hand to piss them off. They, they jumped him when I went to start my shift.” Hunk cried outright by the end of it.

Keith could feel nothing but heat. His eyes stung. “Who were they?”

“I only know one. Zak.”

That was all Keith needed. He left in a storm.

Pidge came up to Hunk and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. “That went well.”

Hunk gave them a look with scrunched eyebrows and a slanted mouth. “Should we tell Lance?” he asked.

“Nah, he’ll find out.”

\---

Keith knew Zak. He’d swam with Zak, joked with Zak, hell he’d even met Zak’s little sister. But now, Keith was going to beat Zak’s face into the ground.

Keith drove to Zak’s house and knocked on his door without a trace of doubt in his mind. When his sister answered and offered him a brownie, he simply shook his head, smiled sweetly and asked where her brother might be.

He waited outside an empty gas station for two hours.

It was dark when Zak finally got off work. Keith got out of his truck.

“Hey Zak, how you been?”

“Aye Keith, my dude. What’s up?” Zak held out his hand for the usual handshake. Keith just stared at it before looking back up to Zak’s eyes.

“You know Lance McClain?”

“No?”

“Really? Because you beat him up last week.” Keith’s shoulders were stiff, his words came out in clipped syllables. 

“Oh that faggot! He-” Keith broke his nose before he could even finish the sentence. “Aw what the fuck man!”

Keith swung again, but Zak was prepared this time and slipped a punch to his solar plexus. Keith coughed but launched himself at Zak despite his lack of breath. It devolved into haymakers immediately. A shout came from far off. Keith didn’t stop swinging. He was suddenly forced back and onto the ground. He covered his face expecting Zak to follow, but no one came.

“That’s more than enough!” came a forceful voice. Shiro. Shit. “Go home, Zak. Don’t make me reconsider your spot on the team.”

Zak let out a huff. “Always playing favorites,” Zak said and spat blood for emphasis. “Alrighty Cap’n.” Zak was gone before Keith even sat up. 

Shiro offered him a hand. Keith wouldn’t look at him as he got to his feet. Without acknowledging Shiro, Keith turned and walked back to his car. Shiro let him go.

\---

Keith unconsciously slammed the front door. The heavy thunk had his foster mom’s concerned gaze turned onto him.

“Keith? Where have you been all day?”

“Lance’s,” he lied. He tried to hide his bruised eye in his shoulder.

“Come here.” She grabbed his face when he walked to her. She forced him to look up. He avoided meeting her eyes. “I don’t understand,” she said.

Keith felt heat slide down his cheek. He was pulled into her shoulder. She rubbed tiny circles into his back. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. But you didn’t see. I had to. They hurt him. Kate. You didn’t see his face.” He couldn’t stop, his mumbles mixed with tears. Kate’s shirt grew wet. “I don’t,” he sniffed. “I don’t know why. Don’t know why. I punched Zak, Kate. I’m so sorry.”

He pulled away when he felt another pair of eyes on his back. “Keith, you idiot.” Allura was out of her room and stared at them over the breakfast bar. “You love him.”

\---

It was a week later when Keith finally took Lance out to the desert. Together they were alone with the stars. The truck kicked up dust as they turned off the road. Keith, whose window was down, inhaled it with deep breaths. Maybe his snot would be black later, he didn’t care.

They reached the sweet spot where the road was close enough that they could find it again but far enough away that passing cars wouldn’t bother them. Lance shivered but Keith was ready with blankets in the truck bed. He wasn’t wearing shorts this time at least. A fire would have been nice. Keith wished they had brought s'mores.

Lance made himself comfortable in the pile of blankets. He was on his back so he could look at the night’s sky. When Keith joined him, he pointed up. “No light pollution,” he said.

Keith hummed. “Hey Lance.”

“Hello Keith.”

“Not what I meant.”

“I know. What were you going to say?”

“I don’t know if I want to anymore.”

Lance sighed. “But Keith,” he whined and held the “ei” sound until Keith relented. Which was entirely too long. 

“Alright, alright. Just shut up.” Lance smiled. Keith: 0, Lance: 1. He couldn’t remember their old score. “You remember the kissing thing?”

Something in Lance’s stomach dropped. He was breathless as he whispered, “Of course.”

“I want to try again.”

Lance shot up. Keith looked pointedly at the sky. Lance searched his face. All he saw was the reflection of stars in Keith’s eyes. “Okay,” he said.

“Okay,” Keith said. Finally, he met Lance’s gaze and sat up.

“Okay. I’m going to kiss you now.” Lance leaned in.

Keith breathed out, “Okay,” onto Lance’s lips.

The kiss was quick and light and sweet. Lance’s eyes held Keith’s as he slowly pulled away. The moonlight made star shines out of his pupils. Keith’s breath was caught in his throat. He could feel nothing but heat and suddenly the winter night didn’t bother him anymore. 

“Lance?” he choked out. “Before. I lied.”

“Before?”

“When I said it didn’t do anything for me. I lied.”

Lance kissed him again but with added pressure behind his closed lips. He pulled away but only enough to break the kiss. “This okay?” he asked as he hovered at the corner of Keith’s mouth.

“Yes,” Keith said.

\---

For the first time Keith thought he understood, thought the secret to the universe wasn't in the stars but the palm of Lance’s hand, thought the callouses might tell him more than any constellation ever could. He pulled Lance into him and wondered just what else his lips could divine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me one year to finish this monstrosity that was meant to be written in a week. This is the longest thing I have ever written and I'm so glad it's over with. Thank you to everyone. I hope you enjoyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always appreciated. Huge thanks to @deathbyvoltron on tumblr, especially for a later chapter.


End file.
